Gnomeregan
Gold * Silver * Copper |Natural Resources = Copper Lumber Peacebloom |Exports = Copper Crafts Gadgets |Colour = Purple Gold |Allegiance = Grand Alliance Alliance of Lordaeron (formerly) |Status = }} Gnomeregan (or the Kingdom of Gnomeregan) is the nation of the gnomish race in Azeroth, located in Dun Morogh. It has traditionally been closely allied with the Bronzebeard Clan of the Kingdom of Ironforge. The city was recently irradiated and invaded from within by mutated troggs, forcing its people to establish a new foothold above ground. It is headed by the King of Gnomes, a position formerly abolished in favor of the High Tinker of Gnomeregan. This position was restored with the reunification of the Mechagonian Mechagnomes, thus dubbing Gelbin Mekkatorque the first king since Mechagon. The current capital is Mechagon City. = History = ---- Little is known of Gnomish history — even among gnomes themselves. Gnomish philosophy focuses on forward-thinking and inventive concepts, with little thought placed on the history of the race or realm itself. Centuries after their transformation from Mechagnomes into flesh-and-blood humanoids, the gnomes were discovered by the nearby dwarves in Dun Morogh. The dwarves assisted their titan-forged kin in the construction of the capital city of Gnomeregan. This begun the forgotten history of the Kingdom of Gnomeregan. Mechagon, the Last King Four-hundred years ago, King Mechagon led his followers in search of a mystical land of technology. He left no clues to his expedition and over time his tale became a legend. Since then, Gnomeregan has never had a monarch. The High Tinker of Gnomeregan became the leader of an oligarchic meritocracy: the city-state of Gnomeregan. The gnomes thrived in their technological city. They shared the resources of Dun Morogh with their dwarven cousins. While the dwarves had knowledge of technology, the gnomes provided critical, visionary designs for most dwarven weapons and steam vehicles. Before the onset of the First War, the gnomes would gain a leader, arguably the most notable gnome of all, High Tinker Gelbin Mekkatorque. The Second War When the Orcs from Draenor ravaged the Kingdom of Stormwind in the First War, the various human kingdoms forged the Alliance of Lordaeron to fend off the invaders. Witnessing the orcs' attack on Ironforge, the dwarves and gnomes decided to join the cause of the Alliance of Lordaeron. Both races were represented by a delegate of Ironforge in the meetings of the new faction. The gnomes served the Alliance well during the Second War, providing useful technology such as submarines and gyrocopters. The gnomes helped the Alliance win the war, and push the orcs back through the Dark Portal. In many ways, the gnomes were the counterpart to the goblins who supported the Orcish Horde with their own technology. The technological battles between goblins and gnomes rage on to this day, fueled by the Bilgewater Cartel joining the Horde. The Absence Many questioned the strange absence of Gnomeregan's forces in the Burning Legion's invasion during the Third War. The gnomes' designs had pushed the tide of the Second War into the Alliance's favor. However, the Alliance would later find the cause of the absence. Gnomeregan's darkest hour was upon its inhabitants. The Fall of Gnomeregan During the Third War, Gnomeregan was invaded by the primitive creatures known as the troggs. They had broken through the lower reaches of the city, invading through the depths of the earth. Being unprepared to stop them and knowing the Alliance was busy with the Legion's invasion, High Tinker Gelbin Mekkatorque tried to find a way to handle the situation with the gnomes alone. The High Tinker believed protecting Lordaeron was of utmost importance, so he hid the trogg invasion from the rest of the Alliance. Mekkatorque turned to his advisors for assistance in these trying times. His top advisor, Mekgineer Sicco Thermaplugg, put forth a plan that would change Gnomeregan forever. He advised releasing a toxic gas that would kill the troggs en masse as they invaded. The Mekgineer claimed to have tested the levels of radiation, claiming to have evidence of its terminal effects on the troggs. He had shown the High Tinker falsified numbers on its density and weight. According to these false calculations, the gas would stay in the quarantined thoroughfares and lower sections of Gnomeregan, poisoning the invaders as they emerged from the depths while the gnomes waited safely, sealed away in the upper urban tunnels. With the urgency to deal with the invasion, along with the confidence Mekkatorque's trusted friend had shown, the High Tinker believed it was the best course of action. Gelbin could only watch in horror as the plan ended in catastrophe. Rather than kill the troggs, many shambled through the gas, becoming enraged as they were irradiated. The filters to quarantine the gas had failed, allowing gas to seep into the homes of Gnomeregan's citizens. Many gnomes died in the safety of their own homes. Many families were left torn completely apart. The gas had caused the death of 80% of Gnomeregan's population. The Aftermath of the Fall Gnomeregan's inhabitants were forced out, retreating to the dwarven capital of Ironforge. Their new home was constructed in Tinker Town, connected to the Deeprun Tram. Likewise, Lordaeron would fall to the Scourge, and the Alliance would be forced to retreat to Kalimdor. During the evacuation of Gnomeregan, the true motivations of Mekgineer Sicco Thermaplugg were discovered. Thermaplugg's desire to become High Tinker had driven him mad with envy. His plan was to frame the High Tinker by letting 30% of his people die to the gas, then save the day against the trogg invasion; ensuring him the position and Gelbin with the blame. Such actions were unheard of in Gnomish society, where they had learned to rely on one another, treason such as this was just unheard of. However, Thermaplugg's gas was unexpectedly deadly, wiping out 80% of the population instead of 30%. To Thermaplugg's dismay, the gnomes rallied desperately to their High Tinker. Those who survived the gas and remained in the irradiated city would mutate into the diseased Leper Gnomes. For reasons even Thermaplugg doesn't remember, Thermaplugg locked himself in the deepest reaches of Gnomeregan. He was sentenced to death by Mekkatorque for treason. Mekkatorque enlisted the aid of Alliance heroes to execute the betrayer Thermaplugg. These heroes ventured into Gnomeregan and reported the death of the Mekgineer, only to later find out it was a clever decoy of the deranged Thermaplugg. It became clear retaking Gnomeregan would require more than a squadron. A large Gnomish and Alliance force would gather over the coming years. Operation: Gnomeregan The grandest plan in Gnomeregan's history would come to action at last. Calling support from not only the Gnomish people, but the Alliance as well, Gelbin Mekkatorque led Operation: Gnomeregan. The invasion of the tattered city began after the War against the Lich King had concluded. From September 7th to October 25th, 397 G.C. (30 L.C.), the forces of Gnomeregan invaded the irradiated city. They began with the outskirts and succeeded in their first assault. They set up a base that would later become the current capital of the gnomes: New Tinkertown. The final assault had begun. Thermaplugg was on the brink of his downfall. However, the mad Mekgineer deployed the Irradiator 3000. Unable to disarm the bomb in time, the High Tinker recalled his forces to the surface. Despite being unable to retake the entire city, the gnomes celebrate this day as a striking blow against Thermaplugg. The beginning of Operation: Gnomeregan is now heralded as a national holiday, celebrated on 7th of September every year. As well, the reclamation of upper Gnomeregan is heralded as Reclamation Day, celebrated the third week of October every year. Aftermath of the Operation New Tinkertown was crowned as the capital of gnomes. A symbol of reclamation and achievement in the Operation, New Tinkertown now holds the government of the nation. From the capital, Gnomeregan would defeat the remaining forces of Thermaplugg along the outskirts. The Old Dormitory was reclaimed in Gnomeregan's upper sector. Mekkatorque led a combined gnome and dwarven force to defeat one of Thermaplugg's most loyal henchmen, Razlo Crushcog. The airfield known as Crushcog's Arsenal was repurposed into a powerful Gnomish airspace, Mekkatorque Airfield. Since the Third War Gnomeregan's forces would serve in every subsequent war to date for the Grand Alliance. Through their allies, they knew they were not alone. The Gnomeregan Military served in the War in Outland, the War against the Lich King, the War against the Twilight's Hammer, the Alliance-Horde War, the War against the Iron Horde, the Third Legion Invasion of Azeroth, and the Blood War. Injury of the High Tinker High Tinker Mekkatorque sailed with the Alliance Navy during their assault on Dazar'alor. The Golden Fleet sought to impede the navy's path, but the Alliance had secretly planted explosives on their ships beforehand. The High Tinker commenced the detonation of entire Golden Fleet stationed in the capital of Zandalar. On the land, Mekkatorque would defeat Trade Prince Jastor Gallywix in a duel. He would then be attacked by Horde defenders, fighting valiantly as he bought the Alliance valuable time. The High Tinker was seriously injured during the battle, and escaped via the use of his escape pod. However, he was placed into suspended animation by the pod. The Alliance's greatest mages, such as Jaina Proudmoore, nor Stormwind's priests know how to help him recover from his injuries. Gnomeregan was left under a leaderless state. The Court of Tinkers seeked many ways to govern during the absence of their esteemed leader. Discovery of Mechagon The absence of the High Tinker was to be put aside for the moment. Pressing matters with the Alliance arrival in Nazjatar had the Gnomeregan forces called once again. However, Parin Tinklocket would notice the absence of a group of gnomes living in Boralus and Kul Tiras. Their abandoned machinery still litters the Abandoned Junkheap in Tiragarde Sound. Parin would look into their disappearance and discover the long lost city of Mechagon Island, where gnomes were being converted to cyborgs by Gnomeregan's last king. =Government= ---- Following the disappearance of King Mechagon, the people of Gnomeregan instated an oligarchic meritocracy, with the High Tinker of Gnomeregan at the head of the city-state. Though the High Tinker could give themselves grand titles such as "King of the Gnomes", they only hold their power for a set term, after which they return to the work force. There is no limit to the number of terms one can hold. The High Tinker is in charge of both the legislative, executive and judicial powers. The High Tinker is advised by the Council of Tinkers, a legislative body comprised of elected officials, assistants and war councillors that assist the High Tinker in running the nation. =Religion= ---- Gnomeregan is by default a nonreligious state, though the Holy Light still has a presence within their society, albeit with a focus more on the practical healing-abilities of the divine rather than embraced as a path of sorcery. In fact, the gnomes practice holy magic as a form of first aid. While priests among the other races may play the roles of clerics and prophets, gnome priests refer to themselves as doctors, medics and surgeons. With their dwarven allies' discovery of their links to the titans, some gnomes began to believe that they too were products of titan creation, a theory confirmed by the accidental discovery of the mechagnomes at Fizzcrank Airstrip during the War against the Lich King. = References = ---- https://wow.gamepedia.com/Gnome https://wow.gamepedia.com/Gelbin_Mekkatorque https://wow.gamepedia.com/King_Mechagon Category:Gnomeregan Category:Places Category:Realms Category:Grand Alliance Category:Alliance of Lordaeron Category:Gnomeregan Locations Category:Cities Category:Dun Morogh Locations Category:Gnome